


RWBY Re-Write

by Lisy_Eikan



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisy_Eikan/pseuds/Lisy_Eikan
Summary: This is to be a re-write of all the RWBY Episodes to be more story based so those who dont like the 3-D animation but still wish to join in on the story. I will be sure to not change any of the dialoge and I will put in as much description as possible.The accompanying music for each episode will also be included with each chapter as well.





	1. Red Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoosterTeeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeeth/gifts).



_This is to be a re-write of all the RWBY Episodes to be more story based so those who don't like the 3-D animation can still join in on the story. I will be sure to not change any of the dialogue and I will put in as much description as possible. Now. On to the story. Starting with the Red Trailer._

_Accompanying music: [Red Like Roses (Pt.1)|https://youtu.be/iP7mVihaW_M]_

**▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄**

The large, full moon stood high in the night sky, illuminating all on the ground, specifically a small person clad in Red on the edge of a cliff, waiting for a moment with their head down but they soon turned around and walked away from the cliff side and walked to the forest behind them, revealing a small gravestone which seems to have sunk into the ground. On the white marble there was a burning rose emblem and under it, smoothly chiseled in were the words 'Summer Rose / Thus Kindly I Scatter'

The red figure continued to walk through the darkened forest with only small patches of moonlight shining through the thick red leafs. This walk revealed that the figure wasn't all in red, instead they wore a black shirt with long sleeves, on the front it was laced up with red ribbon, similarly to a corset. They also wore a black combat skirt with multiple red and black ruffled layers. On the combat skirt was a black and slightly grey belt which had a silver cross on the right and a silver packet further back on the belt to the right of the figure. The figure continued to walk in their black tights and black mid calf high combat boots which were once more tied up with red lace.

The figure broke through the final tree line into an open plain where black Lycanthrope type creatures lingered around. The figure was in a rather somber mood but this attracted the Lycanthrope Creatures. At first there were twelve and three of them charged at the figure, letting out low threatening growls. They all jumped up in an attempt to strike the figure but simply crashed through a small cluster of rose petals before landing with a shake of their heads.

The figure leapt up and slowly turned around in the moonlight as her hood fell down, revealing a girl with short shoulder-length black hair, tinted slightly red, with a pair of silver eyes. The girl turned and looked at the horde of Lycanthrope creatures on the ground. With a quick spin around she detached a folded down weapon from the back of her belt and allowed the handle of it to extend while she took aim in a chain of mechanical clangs and whirs. A charge of energy accumulated at the end of the weapon before firing off and taking off the head of a Creature.

The girl landed but immediately jumped up once more to fire another shot at another creature's head before performing a flip and shooting an arm off a creature. She landed with a roll and stood up only a few feet away from another creature, which she immediately shot but the recoil sent her backwards. She did a quick back roll before spinning the weapon behind her. As she brought it in front of her the handle expanded further while continuing to swing it around. The top of the weapon slowly folded out before holding it in front of herself as the final remnants of the weapon popped out, each component making the same clinking and mechanical whirring sounds. The weapon that was once a simple high impact sniper rifle had transformed into a large red, black and silver scythe.

A creature release a snarl before charging at the young girl who looked at it with an inch of confusion before spinning herself around and bringing the scythe's blade down over the creature's neck and into the ground behind it. The creature growled once more, showing its blood red teeth. The girl tilted her head as a small smile appeared on her face. Her left hand reached the trigger and released another shot while bringing the scythe towards herself, slicing the creature's head and upper torso in half. Its upper body spun wildly in the air before landing however, upon landing the creature did not remain still instead it began to fizzle away into a thin black smoke.

The girl spun the scythe to her right while pulling the bolt handle back, releasing the previous bullet while lining up the next bullet. After the scythe had made its rotation she planted the blade into the ground once more.

Eight creatures began to charge the girl once more but the girl was ready as she fired five shots, being sure to pull and release the bolt handle after each shot. She took down all but three of the creatures but one of them tried to strike her. The girl jumped up and fired a shot at it, sending her backwards with the recoil. She planted the blade into the ground once more and pulled herself over the handle to stand on it with a slight wobble. She turned her head upon hearing the creatures, seeing more appearing from the forest.

A creature ran to her with no hesitation and swiped at her with a growl but she evaded the attack by resting on her back and swinging her legs over her head and to her right to land on an extended part on the back of the scythe. She pulled a trigger and shot an up and coming creature before the recoil sent her back. She did a few back flips and kicked the creature that had previously attacked her, sending it back down while she attacked the other creature that was in front of her. She slashed it once and carried the weapon behind her while firing a shot and balancing herself.

The creature before stood up and tried to attack but was sliced by the scythe after the shot was fired. The arm and upper body of the creature that was behind her was once more flung up before falling back to the ground while the girl continued to slice the creature in front of herself several times.

She pushed the scythe away from herself with her right hand and held it in her left while placing the blade across the neck of another creature. She momentarily paused before releasing a shot and slicing that creature in half while taking the scythe back but to rest on her shoulder while turning to face another creature. She dropped the scythe off her shoulder and turned to grab it with her left hand, she continued to turn while now grabbing it with her right hand and having the blade over her own neck while avoiding an attack from the creature. She pulled the handle across her chest with the blade facing to the right. She did a short half turn, slicing the creature once before completing the spin to have the blade behind the creature she lined up the barrel with another creature and fired a shot, killing the creature behind them while slicing the other creature. She followed the momentum and did a front flip while the top half of the decapitated creature flew up and hit another creature knocking it out.

After landed she spun around and performed a few more back flips, avoiding other creatures trying to attack the girl but after two had passed her she ran ahead and spun around once, slicing the creature's arm off before landing to face away from the creature. She continued to spin around afterwards and proceeded to further slice it up.

Another creature ran ahead but was soon met with a scythe blade over its neck. The girl ducked under the creature and quickly jumped up to land on the creature's neck while it let out more growls and a roar. The girl paused once more before pulling the trigger and slicing the head of it off.

The recoil brought her back up into the sky where two creatures attempted to attack her once again. Seeing the creatures leap she fired another bullet which she used to spin herself around to slice the first creature before landing on it knee and firing a bullet down to send herself back up once again. She spun around, carrying herself away from the first attack to be into the second one while firing another bullet to make movement easier. She brought the scythe's blade down with the momentum and cleanly sliced through the creature's neck.

While falling she turned to slice another creature upon landing but instead the creature hit the handle of the scythe which sent her back with a slight wobble while she took short hops to keep herself upright before digging the blade into the ground, dragging herself to a stop.

The girl kept ahold of her scythe while looking to the horde of creatures that stood in front of her. Her face seemed scared for a moment before slightly altering to be one of confidence. She released the nearly empty magazine and replaced it with a full magazine which had arrows pointing to a dot on its cover. She placed the scythe's blade behind her and pull then released the Bolt Latch, getting a bullet in place.

The girl gave one last look to the horde of creature with a small smirk of determination on her face as she blaced the blade behind herself and released a bullet, pushing her even further at a quicker speed this time.

She spun the blade in front of herself and rotated it accordingly to slice through two creatures before bringing it back on itself while turning to spin around. She turned around and gently landed while still running with the scythe behind her. She shot a bullet and picked up speed once more as the blade of the scythe bent up to create one straight weapon. The end of it rotated around and she spun around rather quickly, slicing any of the creatures that were in the way. As she slowed down the scythe returned back to its normal position as she fired bullets to keep herself moving and spinning while continuing to slice anything that crossed her.

Parts of the creatures flew up into the sky along with numerous bullets, having to constantly releasing the Bolt Lever to move the bullets into the barrel.

The girl fired a final bullet into the final creature before placing the end without the blade into the ground, pushing her further back. She spin around the scythe's handle and landed while pulling the scythe up to have it behind her. The blade rested on the ground and the handle pointed to the sky as her cloak and rose petals futtered around behind her.

Soon enough the bullets she had used along with body parts from the creatures fell down to the ground while she waited in the same pose.


	2. White Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is to be a re-write of all the RWBY Episodes to be more story based so those who dont like the 3-D animation but still wish to join in on the story. I will be sure to not change any of the dialoge and I will put in as much description as possible.
> 
> The accompanying music for each episode will also be included with each chapter as well.

_Accompanying music: Mirror Mirror: https://youtu.be/lU9YFgsQ-gU_

_▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄_

_Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metric or form of measure. And all of it... Irreplaceable._

  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome. Weiss Schnee." An unknown voice called out to a concert hall, gaining a rather quiet and dismal applause from the audience. Weiss walked out from the back of the stage and walked into a spotlight where she stood up-center stage. It became clear the girl wore a short white dress, its skirt being similar to the previous girl but in white. She wore white knee high boots with a heel. As she stood still her hair, that's in a pony tail to the right of her head, fell over her shoulder before it fell behind her body. Weiss took in a small breath as she closed her eyes before she began to sing

"Mirror,  
Tell me something  
Tell me who's the loneliest  
Of all."

The camera focused on Weiss yet in her mind something else was happening as her reflection on the ground began to take a mind of its own.

The alternate Weiss had taken a small step back as she looked ahead to see a larged armoured warrior, three times her size go from kneeling to slowly standing up while moving its long sword to be held in both hands which he commence to swing down but Weiss performed a backflip and took her weapon, a rapier with a revolver chamber filled with different colours at its handle, from its holster with her left hand. She stood still and waited while she kept her posture. She held her arm across her body and had the end of the blade pointed to the armour.

Weiss let out another small breath and pushed off the ground as she effortlessly gilded over the floor and struck the armour which sent her up where she performed another flip and landed on the otherside of the armour while it turned around. The armour held the sword in its right hand and swung it once more into the ground as Weiss glided away from the spot once more to return behind the armour, near her starting position. She held her left arm up once more and ran at the armour, stabbing its leg back and arm a few times before slowly landing and retreating. But, the armour turned around and hit her with its sword while she attempted to block but it was futile as she was sent back, her arms covering her face as she skidded to a halt. The armour took the momentary blindness as a gift and moved to strike her once more but this time she rolled out of the way and performed a backflip, avoiding the next hit but for the third hit she blocked it with her own weapon but was sent back once more. She landed on her back but used the momentum to flip herself upright.

Weiss held the sword up right and waited while her finger tip of her first and middle fingers glew white. She gestured her hand to her feet where a Glyph appeared with a snowflake on it. The Glyph pushed her ahead, back to the armour yet spined as the armour began to attack her once more. She missed the first attack from the armour, and the second attack which lodged its sword into the floor before she moved back and jumped at the armour, stabbing its shoulder piece.

She remained upside down in the air as another Glyph appeared under her feet as a floor to push off from. She turned in the air and landed back on the ground with a roll before she attacked its leg once more. She sliced the leg three times before crouching and a Glyph appeared under foot once more. She jumped up from the Glyph, using it as a boost and slashed the armours head, knocking it back with a wobble. Weiss used this to her advantage as a Glyph appeared behind her to push off once more as a boost to get closer to the armour. She spun as she passed it by, slicing it only once on its arm. Instead of landing however she casted another Glyph below her as another platform. She looked up from the ground and jumped over the sword swing from the armour but the armour them threw a punch sending Weiss across the room with a white glow appearing from her for a moment. She managed to placed her weapon away before falling and sliding across the ground. Weiss slowly pushed herself up and took her weapon out once again but she had a look of shock on her face.

Weiss in the real word continued to sing as the moon moved over her head while her reflection continued to fight.

The alternate Weiss held her weapon in front of herself while the chamber twisted. She had blood running down over her eye from the impact which had drained her. She lowered the weapon to waist height while the chamber clicked in place. The thin blade of the weapon began to glow red while the armour charged at her. Weiss noticed it was to attack by striking the ground so she rose her weapon, the blade deflecting the armours blade as red dust falls from it for a moment, sending the armour back with a stagger. The chamber chanced once more as she spun and tapped the end of the blade on the ground, causing a wave of ice to advance to the armour, freezing it in place on the ground. The armour swung the blade around in an attempt to break free but Weiss ran ahead and jumped onto the blade as her blade glew green this time. The armour lifted up the sword causing Weiss to roll down the sword and slice the armours arm, the force breaking the ice and disarming it as she landed behind the armour, with its sword close behind. The armour looked around somewhat confused while Weiss prepaired her next and final attack.

A large light blue Glyph appeared under her as she held the sword in front of her, with the blade pointing to the right while the chamber spun once more and the giant sword fell behind her. The armour ran ahead and took an attempt to punch her but Weiss rolled out of the way. She pulled her left arm back and pointed to the armour with the first two fingers. A Glyph appeared under the armour and quickly changed colours before disappearing as the armour was sent up in the air. Weiss spun around once and quickly turned her arm in a circle as six, small, light blue Glyphs appeared behind her. Each Glyph shot out a blue rope which attached itself onto different parts of the armour, one on each leg, one on each wrist, one on its torso and one on its neck.

Weiss crouched back down as her own Glyph appeared under her once more and she jumped up while looking to the sky, a move the real Weiss did in her performance as she threw her head back and slowly raised her arms. The alternate Weiss did a quick flip and pulled her left arm back while she appeared in front of the moon for a moment. She turned to the Armour as the chamber finished rotating for the final time. A white glow came from the chamber and soon took over the whole rapier. Small rows of runes appeared on the rapier as did a Glyph behind her. She pushed off the Glyph and sliced through the armour, causing it to fall to the ground.

That was it. The fight was over as was the song. A scar appeared over Weiss left eye as it transitioned from alternate Weiss to the real Weiss who had been singing. She opened her eyes to the audience applauding, this time significantly louder than the first time. She looked around for a moment, unsure of where she was before looking up to the moon which was missing a small piece. Weiss looked back to the ground and crossed her left leg behind her right and curtsied as white curtains were pulled across the stage, causing Weiss to also disappear.


	3. Black Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is to be a re-write of all the RWBY Episodes to be more story based so those who don't like the 3-D animation can still join in on the story. I will be sure to not change any of the dialogue and I will put in as much description as possible. Now. On to the story. Starting with the Red Trailer. 
> 
> Accompanying music: From Shadows  
> https://youtu.be/nmDYu5KI5XI

_Your hopes have become my burden._  
 _I will find my own liberation..._  


A large red, brown, purple and orange forest stood tall with some leaves from the trees silently falling. The forest was surrounded with some high mountains with the half broken moon standing between two points on the mountain.   
  
Under the heavy canopy of leaves laid a rock, a rock which a girl was sat upon. The girl was clothed in a sleeveless white blouse with a black waistcoat type layer on top of the blouse. The waistcoat had tails at the front stopping shortly past her waist as well as at the back of the cloak which nearly reached her knees, under where a silver button was placed (leaving her stomach exposed at times) along with a thick lace along the edge which stops where it crosses over to be buttoned up. She also wore black leggings that faded into a dark purple with her emblem in silver at the top of her left leg. On top of the leggings she wore simple white shorts which had small braces attached to the front of them. On her feet she wore small black boots with the top of them folded over. As for accessories she had a magnetic plate on her back which held her weapon, on her right arm she wore a sleeve not attached to her shirt and on both wrists there were a set of black ribbon wrapped up her arm, she also wore a ribbon in the shape of a bow on the top of her head.   
  
"Blake." A voice called out to her, causing her to lower her head slightly at the sound of the voice, "it's time." Blake nodded and looked to the man whose voice it belonged to, showing her amber eyes and light blue eye shadow.   
  
"Okay." Is all Blake said to him before the two swiftly moved to the edge of the fall forest where a cliff was which overlooked a single set of train tracks. A train's horn was heard in the distance yet it slowly got louder along with a crow's call which began to move as they got there.   
  
A man in a black suit, which jacket had a white and red insignia on the back of it, stood on the cliff next to Blake, his own red hair moving in the wind yet the odd horns on the front of his head remained still. He had a hand on a black weapons sheath while watching over the cliff's edge through small slits on his white mask. Each passing moment causing his to tighten his grip on the weapon.   
  
The train's horn was sounded once more but this time smoke was seen pushing its way through the trees along with the black train curving around the track to the base of the cliff. Neither of them said a word before jumping off and then sliding down the side of the cliff.   
  
Halfway down the cliff they both jumped and took their weapons out just before landing on the train roofs. The dragged their weapons to bring them to a stop before Blake walked to the man and the man opened a hatch, leading into a train cart and cargo.   
  
Inside the cart it was dark as night with ominous red dots lining the walls. The man and Blake stood crouched back to back and the man turned to Blake slightly   
  
"Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way." The man commented as the red dots sprung to life and Atlesian Robots activated themselves as a defence mechanism.   
  
"Don't be so dramatic." Blake muttered with a smile as she rested her hand on her weapon that was on the magnetic plate on her back. The two looked around at the robots which had circled them, all stood in an identical pose as they were ready to fight. But then, the hands of the robots began to whirl, retract and transform into automatic guns.   
  
"Intruder. Identify yourself." One robot spoke as it kept its arms aimed at the two. The man looked to the robot that questioned them and held the sheath of his weapon but this time pulled the trigger that was on it, firing the bladed weapon towards the robot. The man quickly followed the blade and, with it pointing away from him, slashed the robot. He followed the slash to the left where he rotated the weapon in hand, slicing the robots head off and slicing once more at its torso. He crouched down and re sheathed his weapon as the robot fell.   
  
The other robots that were around them transformed their hands into blades and ran to Blake, who hadn't moved from her previous position and quickly looked around at the robots. A clone of Blake was created and remained in place while she used it to jump back and slash through two robots before landing in a rather cat-like pose.   
  
Blake ran ahead and stood back to bad with the man once more, narrowly avoiding an attack of his which cut through a robot with little effort required while Blake sliced a robots leg, causing it to go off balance. It attempted to stand up but Blake sliced through its torso once it stood up. The man held the sheath of his weapon up and fired two shots into a robot which was ahead of him.   
  
With no communication Blake did a quick backflip as the man spun around to avoid her while also slicing another robot in half however she continued to move slicing another two robots while Blake remained low. She soon stood up and sliced one robot as she passed by before charging at another one. The man used his sheath once more and fired a few shot as the robot dawned closer. He inevitably took the red bladed katana out of the sheath and slice the robot's arm off while Blake sliced through another robot.   
  
A robot that was at the back of the carriage held its arms out as they turned into guns and began to release numerous bullets. The man was the first to noticed and began to slice where the bullets were to go to save himself and Blake.   
  
The bullets stopped for a moment allowing Blake to charge ahead and slice it in half. She jumped up and sliced several other robots in a short time frame it became difficult to count as she moved in a blur.   
  
During the final massacre of robots Blake took the sheath off her weapon, causing it to become a katana and an oversized cleaver blade, using both weapon pieces to attack and slice more robots, occasionally creating clones to jump from and reach and greater distance while still hitting the robots. The robots in this carriage were done as Blake sheathed her weapon and placed it back on the magnetic plate. The two instantly left the carriage onto an open carriage which held multiple boxes and more Robots.   
  
The two looked to each other and slowly looked back to the Robots   
  
"Let's do this." The man somewhat growled before running ahead and slicing two Robots, sending them up and allowing Blake to jump up and slash one of them with both parts of her weapon before moving to the second one, carrying the momentum to slice through the second one with ease. As the two fell the man managed to slice them both and send them both away as Blake landed ahead of the man. She placed the cover onto the magnetic plate and pulled her arm back which held the katana weapon. The blade of the weapon folded back before Blake threw it, firing a shot to boost it ahead while a long piece of ribbon followed behind it. Blake hept ahold of the Ribbon and yanked back on it, the gun rotated slightly before firing another shot and the gun swung around, cutting through more robots due to the Blake while the man jumped over Blake and sliced through another robot to fully disable it.

 

Blake spun around once again, yanking on the ribbon at the appropriate times to redirect the gun, avoiding the man who was also fighting off other Robots. Blake jumped up and spun around while yanking on the ribbon, cutting multiple robots up while also creating a short time barrier of defence. The blade landed in the head of a robot and with the pull of a trigger it went further into the robots head while the man also sliced it in half. Blake rolled forwards and pulled her weapon back to her as she followed the man further down the cart.   
  
The man ran ahead and took his weapon from its sheath to slice through three robots. He continued to move ahead and alternated the slices to be in front, to the left and to the right of him, before running ahead and cutting through five robots which all gave off a short electrical impulse before falling to the ground. Blake soon followed behind him, slicing the head off another robot while jumping and landing to slice the front of another robot.

 

Blake followed up by slicing through the torso of the robot and then slicing up, sending the robot back and up into the air. The man ran ahead of Blake and sliced through another robot however blade caught up with him as two robots stood side by side. She grabbed ahold of the ribbon and threw the main body of the weapon. The ribbon suddenly tightened and fired multiple shots, slicing into the robots as well as firing into them. The man stood behind Blake, who pulled her weapon back to herself, and fired a single shot into a robots head. As it flew back the man cut up and Blake kicked a robot which was on the ground away from them both. She did a quick backflip as three robots fell and were nearly perfectly lined up together. The man sliced the group of robots and Blake create a clone which she pushed off of and attacked the robots in the air before kicking the final one away.

 

The man's ears twitched slightly as he remained on the ground. He turned around and sliced through a robot before firing a shot, sending it away. He then placed the katana into the sheath with a sigh as Blake landed and the two moved to the next carriage.

 

They opened the door and jumped into the carriage. After a brief exchange of looks the two moved forwards to silver boxes. The man opened one box with a smile before closing it immediately.

 

“Perfect. Move up to the next cart, I’ll set the charges.” The man commanded to Blake as the box clicked shut. The man shifted himself around and turned to face Blake who looked to him with rather concerningly.

 

“What about the crew members?” Blake questioned with a shrug and small smile in hopes of something not happening to them or to not get them involved.

 

“What about them?” The man questioned back, causing Blake's smile to drop but a mechanical whirring was heard instead directing their attention to it. Clinks was heard before a large Black and red robot dropped down from the ceiling. It stood low to the ground on four legs as two canon sat over its shoulders as well as lazily holding up the two canons on its arms. The robot seemed to look up to the pair and rose its arms to aim at them.

 

“Adam!” Blake exclaimed before he ran forwards. All four of the cannons lined up together and charged up for a moment before sending out multiple shots to the pair in the closed off train carriage. The two ran off in their separate directions, avoiding all hits from the cannons while also getting as close as possible to the Robot. Blake jumped in front of Adam and took her weapon off her back as she continued to charge at it, avoiding the gunshots. Blake took a large jump to the robot but was simply batted away and landed with a roll. The robot took a few steps forwards before Adam jumped at it and slashed at it a few times but slowly began to fall. Adam hit the robot to knock it back but it backfired as he got kicked across the carriage with a gunshot following behind him. Adam slid to a stop and began to move away as the gunshot hit a pile of crates sending them flying. Adam continued to move trying to get to the robot once again while still avoiding the gunshots that followed. The robot took steps forwards and Adam noticed Blake was still there.

 

Blake looked to the robot unsure of what to do but Adam jumped in, picked her up and jumped away just as the robot began to whir again. Adam placed Blake onto her feet and the two looked at the robot.

 

“We have to get out of here.” Blake muttered to Adam who reached for his sword and slowly took it out from its sheath. The robots cannons were brought together and began to extend out as a shot was charged and the fired without warning. Adam quickly pulled the sword out but was too late and the two were sent flying through the wall onto an open carriage behind them.

 

Adam looked up from the ground as the robot followed them out through the hole in the carriage with its canons back to normal.

 

“Buy me some time.” Adam growled to Blake as she stood up she gave he a somewhat questioning look before taking a small gulp

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Just do it.” He yelled nearly cutting her off. Blake wasn't one to ask more questions than needed so she pushed off the ground and ran ahead towards the robot again while Adam stood still with his hand on his weapons hilt and sheath as his clothes and hair glew a vibrant red.

 

Blake charged at the robot, jumping accordingly to avoid the robots gunshots. A clone appeared under Blake and she jumped off its shoulders as it instantly disappeared as she took her weapon from her back and took its bladed sheath off the katana and slashed it with the sheath before lodging the katana in it and holding onto the ribbon. She yanked onto the ribbon and fired the gun as it was pulled back into her hand, turning to face the robot in front of the large near shattered moon.

 

Blake flipped forwards and tugged on the ribbon as she sliced the robot a few times before landing. She pulled the ribbon back while running forwards, catching the folded katana/gun in mid air but the blade folded back out to be a Katana. Blake ran under the robot and slashed a let as it rose it up. A clone appeared under the leg allowing her to move away as the leg fell. She moved to its opposite leg and slashed it once more before using a clone to jump up in front of its guns. She slashed it once again before the fun fired a simple shot sending Blake back as a clone of her appeared only to disappear. She landed on the floor and jumped back slightly only to charge forwards with a jump. She placed the bladed sheath into the robot as the blade of the katana folded down into a gun. She then fired several shots into the robot before jumping back with several flips to land next to Adam as the robot's arms became the large cannon once again and charged up an attack

 

“Move!” Adam yelled to Blake who did so and jumped back as the gun fired a large laser shot. Adam pulled up his sword from its sheath as the red blade absorbed the attack. He quickly fell to the side after resheathing it but stood up straight with a smile as red on his under jacket, the rose emblem on his back, some runes on his jacket, markings on his mask as well as his hair glew once again. The robot jumped to the two but nearly froze in mid air as Adam quickly removed the sword from its sheath managing to slice the robot clean in half before the robot broke away and nothing remained of it.

 

Adam placed the katana into its sheath and slowly turned around to walk to Blake who stood on the opposite carriage with a solemn look on her as she looked to the ground. Adam reached a hand out to her and she slowly looked up.

  
“Good bye.” Blake softly spoke as she reached for her weapon and sliced through the trains carriages connection link, leaving Adam behind as she continued to move forwards.


End file.
